


Aaron Burr, Sir

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Blow Jobs, Humiliation, Humiliation kink, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, PWP, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Smut, basically aaron likes being called sir, literally that's it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 11:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5455262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Call him egotistical, Aaron likes it when Alexander refers to him as 'sir'.</p>
<p>(Title from the Hamilton soundtrack, c'mon yall should know that)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aaron Burr, Sir

**Author's Note:**

> To my dearingest, darlingest bae-dot-ham. Call your fanfictions 'chicken scratch' one more time, and I'll fight you. In the most loving way possible, of course. <3

"Careful not to choke," Aaron said softly and Alexander looked up, a smirk gracing his lips as he gazed up at the darker man.

"I reckon I've had enough practice, don't worry," Alexander replied, looking far too smug. Aaron rolled his eyes, weaving his fingers through Alexander's soft locks before gripping it tightly.  
   
"You talk too much," he muttered, trying not to smile as Alexander's cock twitched visibly even as his face contorted in pain. He loosened his grip slightly before guiding Alexander to his cock. "Suck."  
   
Alexander was never one to do something in a half-hearted manner. When he set his mind to a task, he dedicated his entire body and soul, and he was no different now. Brow furrowed and determined, his hands rested on Aaron's hips as he pressed a small kiss to the head of Aaron's cock, before his lips parted and he was taking Aaron in without hesitation.  
   
Aaron bit back a groan, fingers tightening in Alexander's hair again. He would never get used to this - the hot, wet cavern of Alexander's mouth and the way it felt around his cock, tight and constricting in all the best ways. His head fell back with a thump, hitting the wall behind him, and his eyes fluttered shut.  
   
Alexander hummed contently and the vibrations made Aaron bite his lip hard enough to break the skin. He chanced a glance at the man currently on his knees before him and if Alexander's expert mouth hadn't already had him panting for air, the sight in front of him would have made him breathless anyway. Hair tousled from where Aaron had gripped it and cheeks flushed a pretty pink, Alexander was something of a masterpiece, an otherworldly beauty that could never be recreated. His eyes were hooded and Aaron noted the obvious bulge in his sinfully tight breeches.  
   
"You're such a slut," Aaron said with something akin to awe colouring his voice. "Look at you, getting off on being on your knees, servicing another man... You enjoy it, don't you?"  
   
Alexander whimpered in reply, eyes squeezing shut.  
   
"Look at me," Aaron growled, taking several strands of Alexander's hair and yanking it harshly. It was enough to make Alexander's eyes snap open, now watering. His pupils had taken over his eyes, leaving only a thin ring of his iris visible.  
   
"Your lips were made to be ravished," he told him, massaging Alexander's scalp to ease the pain that most likely still lingered from Aaron's hair-tugging. It was true - Alexander had beautiful lips and they were most beautiful when stretched obscenely across his cock, wet and pink-  
   
Alexander did something with his tongue, Aaron wasn't entirely sure but whatever it was, it felt amazing. A lewd moan spilled past his lips and his hips jerked up involuntarily.  
   
Tears sprang to Alexander's eyes and he almost gagged. It took a moment for him to gather himself again, Aaron waiting patiently whilst stroking Alexander's cheek. After several seconds, he renewed his efforts, doubly determined. The only sounds the resounded the bedroom were their heavy breaths and pants.  
   
Aaron's hip pushed up again experimentally, nothing more than a small jerk, but Alexander groaned around his cock again, relinquishing his grip on Aaron's hips. Aaron took this as permission to do it again and, sure enough, when he thrust his hips again, Alexander's eyes watered and he let out the most wanton moan Aaron had ever had the pleasure to hear. It was almost enough to set him off the edge and, with an extraordinary amount of self-control, nudged Alexander away lightly. Alexander's face dropped and dear lord, this man was going to be the death of him.  
   
"I want to fuck you," Aaron said lowly. "Strip and get on the bed."  
   
Alexander whimpered - it was no secret that he loved being told what to do - and moved to his feet to slowly remove his clothing. Aaron smiled when he swayed a little, apparently he was just as affected by their activities as Aaron was.  
   
Finally, Alexander was peeling his undershirt away and slipping out of his drawers. Aaron caught the other man in a deep kiss, lips sliding against each other's and tongues swirling, exploring, experimenting. There was the faint tinge of Aaron's taste in Alexander's mouth and a surge of possessiveness rose from the pits of his stomach.  

"On the bed," he muttered against Alexander's lips. Alexander nodded, moving away to crawl on the bed, ass in the air and his entire body twitching slightly, as though he was self-conscious. Not that he had any reason to be, Aaron thought appreciatively.

He walked towards the bed slowly, eyes raking every surface of Alexander's skin. He watched, amused, as a shudder shook his body.

"You look beautiful," Aaron breathed, almost silently, but Alexander heard, a blush painting his cheeks to his collarbones. He climbed onto the bed quietly, standing behind Alexander and out of his line of sight. Alexander's head tilted up.

"Aaron," he begged quietly. Aaron frowned and delivered a sharp slap to the other's rear. Alexander gasped sharply, his body jerking forwards in surprise. Precome leaked from his neglected cock and the flush deepened.

"Sir," he corrected, placing both hands on Alexander's delectable ass and squeezing enough to illicit another breathy moan.

"Sir," Alexander repeated breathlessly and Aaron couldn't contain a groan at that, the sudden shock of arousal that accompanied the words that Alexander uttered so often. "Sir, please, I need, sir, I need it-"

"Need what?" Aaron interrupted.

Alexander squirmed uncomfortably, ass wriggling in full view of Aaron and it took an amazing amount of effort to not simply grab those hips and fuck the man into oblivion.

"I need you to fuck me, sir," Alexander whispered shamefully and Aaron watched in satisfaction as almost his entire body flushed. 

"I can't hear you," Aaron said in a sing-song voice. Alexander took a deep, shuddering breath.

 "Sir, I need you to fuck me," he repeated, louder and even more ashamed than before. Aaron smiled.

"Good boy," he said warmly as he leaned over to retrieve the bottle of lube in the drawer. Alexander preened under the praise and Aaron did not miss the small smile that graced his lips.

“You’re so good,” he continued once the bottle was in his hands, uncapping the lid and squirting a generous amount onto his fingers. “You love this, don’t you? Love making people proud of you. You love being on your hands and knees, ass in the air, your pretty little hole on display for anyone to see, like the little slut you are.”

“Sir, please,” Alexander gasped, sounding more and more desperate, hips rocking back and forth in a futile attempt to find friction. Aaron placed a hand on his hip, stopping any further movement.

He pressed a single finger against Alexander’s hole, just enough pressure to watch his legs muscles flex in an attempt to not to rock back onto the single digit - there was a very specific command in the way Aaron gripped his hip and Alexander knew this.

When Aaron didn't move any further, Alexander let out a frustrated sound.

"Sir-"

Without warning, Aaron plunged his finger into Alexander, knuckle-deep within seconds. Alexander let out a sound that he would insist later was very much not a squeak.

"I'm sorry, what were you saying, Alexander?" Aaron asked almost passively, trying not to show how the heat of Alexander's body was affecting him. His eyes following the tiny rocking movement that Alexander was making, controlled and experimental. Fine. If Alexander wanted to test Aaron's authority, then so be it.

He slapped Alexander's ass with the hand he had been using to hold Alexander's hip. A strangled moan escaped Alexander's lip as red blossomed across his rear. He tightened around Aaron's finger infinitely and Aaron bit his own tongue until the coppery tang of blood filled his mouth.

"Stop moving, you fucking slut," Aaron commanded and Alexander flushed again.

"I'm sorry, sir," he mumbled quietly, breath heavy and head hanging low. Aaron rubbed a hand across the small of his back soothingly and Alexander released a slow breath, slowly relaxing until Aaron began to rub his second finger around the rim of the hole.  

"What's the magic word, Alexander?" he teased. Alexander's head rose up to stare at the ceiling in frustration. 

"Please, sir, please, I want-" 

Alexander stopped suddenly and groaned, as Aaron pushed the second finger in and began to scissor him, stretching him out until Alexander was writhing uncontrollably, groans and moans spilling from his lips. Aaron gripped his own erection, gripping the base tight - he could barely handle the blowjob and he was sure that the wanton sounds that Alexander was currently making would very easily make him come sooner than he wanted.

"Hm, I think that's enough, don't you?" Aaron said airily, drawing his fingers out. Alexander's hole clenched reflexively when empty, and Aaron bit back a fond smile.

"Yes, sir," Alexander breathed, back arching beautifully and ass thrust into the air. Aaron swallowed, tracing the seam of his ass with a single finger. How had he ended up with such a beauty in his bed?

When Alexander was opened enough, Aaron lined his cock against Alexander's hole, rubbing the head against the tight ring of muscles. It was still tight but not enough to be overly painful, nothing Aaron was sure Alexander couldn't handle. Aaron didn't move for a moment, instead placing a hand lightly on Alexander's back, a silent question.

Alexander answered by pushing his hips back and forcing the head of Aaron's cock into him. 

Aaron groaned, taken by surprise. Everything was hot and wet and tight and everything that Aaron loved, and Alexander was pushing back further, mercilessly impaling himself onto Aaron's cock, even as his entire body tensed and pained grunts filled the room.

"Fuck, Alex-" he gasped, thrusting forward slightly. Alexander let out a high pitch whine that made Aaron grip his hips to stop any movement.

"Sir-"

Aaron snapped his hips forward, fucking him hard until Alexander was crying; begs, broken subs, lustful moans and 'sir's fell from his lips. Aaron's fingers were digging into Alexander's hips and Alexander was pushing back to meet him at every thrust and it was too much and not enough at the same time, and Aaron felt his balls tighten and-

"I'm comi-" he managed to grunt through gritted teeth before he was coming, thick, strong spurts bursting through him. Alexander tightened as he reached his orgasm at the same time, fitting like a glove around his cock until Aaron was light-headed, vision blurry and seeing white spots.

Alexander collapsed onto the bed and Aaron fell beside him, exhausted and limp as a noodle. 

"Alright there,  _sir_?" Alexander teased tiredly, eyes already half-closed and one cheek squashed against the pillow. Aaron rolled his eyes, but there was an exasperated affection to it that often terrified him in its fondness. He could remember the days when they would argue, hands clenched into fists, eyes sharp and tongues sharper. How did they get here?

"Go to sleep, Alexander," Aaron said, touching Alexander's eyelids lightly with two fingers to make him completely close his eyes. Alexander smiled, a wicked thing even when he was clearly exhausted to the bone, but complied. eyes fluttering shut. Aaron took a moment to appreciate Alexander's hair, spread across the pillow like a dark halo, before closing his own eyes.

"I have so much work I need to be doing right now," he heard Alexander mutter. Aaron wrapping a hand around his wrist, keeping him in place even when Alexander made no attempt to move from the bed.

"Don't you dare," he warned weakly, his consciousness slowly slipping away and he slid into the realm of sleep, but not before he felt Alexander twist his hand out of Aaron's loose grip to entwine their fingers together.

"I won't."


End file.
